The Anime Bus
by Grassina3
Summary: An idea my friend and I came up with. All my fave anime peoples on one bus... oh boy, this is not gonna be good.


**Hey, it's me again, with some humor for you. There's no real plot, and it's anime only. And about my PotO phic, it's on hold, mostly because I discovered that I don't really like Christine, so I'm having a problem with my phic. Ah well, I'll figure it out… Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. But I'll gladly take them. Especially Ulquiorra, Sai, or Kakashi… hehehe **

The Anime Bus

1. Edward, I know you're faking, so SHUT UP.

, save the fire for your parents' garage!

3. Riza, don't make me take that away from you!

4. Miroku, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! Sango, you too.

5. Clef, you and Umi can do that at home.

6. Inuyasha, this bus is not a doghouse.

7. Futaba, please stop trying to steal Waka's bird hat. No, Futaba, I don't believe he's an Usa-Mimi.

8. Fuu, stop being so dim!

9. Mio, give Saika back his lunch money. No, I DON'T care.

10. Naruto, what the heck IS that thing!?

11. Alphonse, NOT COOL.

12. Muta, this bus is NOT the cafeteria.

13. Issun and Tezuka, now is not the time for rowdy drawing competitions.

14. Kimba, this bus is not a scratching post!

15. TURN IT OFF, Astro!

16. Winry, if you do that again, I'm going to write you up for violence!

17. Akane, that means you too!

18. Kakashi, Roy, and Satsuki, SAVE IT FOR LUNCH! No one wants to hear you compare eye injuries.

19. Baron, no one likes your light show! At least, not here...

20. TOTO, that wasn't nice!

21. Edward, that's very dangerous! Get back inside this bus NOW.

22. Kakashi, what exactly IS that book about?

23. Waka, save it for French class. You and the wolf should've practiced at home, anyways.

24. Ranma and Naruto, are you really that stupid?

25. Ash, could you control your Pikachu, please!?

26. Inuyasha, put the sword away. There are other ways to settle things with Kouga. WITHOUT destroying the seat, please!

27. Sanji and Ginko, front seat. NOW. That's very unhealthy.

28. NARUTO! That kind of lowly behavior is not tolerated here!

29. Luffy, the hat is not a Frisbee!

30. Amaterasu, please stop howling. Hey, no showing teeth! That's not nice.

31. Toby and Astro, put the cell phone away. Now is not the time to be prank-calling your father at his job.

32. Scar, hands AWAY from Lust!

33. Gluttony, no, you CAN'T eat that. UGH! Do you EVER listen!?

34. Envy, leave your half-brothers alone!

35. Shigure, stop acting gay with Ayame.

36. Sasuke, stop being emo. We don't care!

37. Tsunade, lay off the sake, please!

38, Hidan, no, you may NOT perform a sacrifice.

39. Hinata, get off of Gaara. Do that at home.

40. Shikamaru, Temari, quit it!

41. Kakashi, Jiraiya, please put the books away! I don't care if it's "great literature", Jiraiya!

42. Edward, please don't do that. He didn't mean to call you short.

43. Edward, if you don't stop, he'll die! And you'll be expelled.

44. Miroku, please stop drooling all over Kakashi and Jiraiya's books! They shouldn't be out, anyways.

45. Sanji, you too!

46. Zoro and Inuyasha, now is not fencing class!

47. Tezuka, stop drawing on the seat!

48. No, that is NOT prey, Kimba!

49. Amaterasu, Kirara, save that for recess! No, don't you be snarling at me!

50. Edward there IS a difference between "automail" and "automobile".

51. Inuyasha, that kind of language is NOT tolerated. No, YOU shut up.

52. Waka, windows are NOT for flying out of.

53. Amaterasu, Waka, do that at home where no one can see you.

54. Sesshoumaru, I know you don't mind, but she needs to stop. Rin, stop hanging onto Sesshoumaru, PLEASE.

55. Edward, Issun, seats are NOT growth charts.

56. Amaterasu, that is NOT how you help Susano with homework.

57. Riza and Roy, the back is NOT for Camp Kissy-Face.

58. Inuyasha, stop pulling Amaterasu's tail.

59. Naruto, that means you too.

60. No, Saika, this bus is NOT your territory.

61. Amaterasu, there are other places to restore the world.

62. Rock Lee, put down that sake. No, don't throw it at me.

63. Ino, Sakura, no catfights on this bus

64. Orochimaru, hands OFF of Sasuke! No, you can't have Itachi!

65. Toushirou - don't you glare at me! - stop acting like that! We all already know that she likes you!

66. Matsumoto! Please, put those away! Kira and Hisaagi are going to die of blood loss from excessive nosebleeds!

67. Ichigo, stop being an ass!!! Rukia! Do something about him!

68. Byakuya… just stop, please.

69. Kenpachi! PLEASE!! Control yourself! And that little pink energy-thing!!!

70. Ikkaku, don't overreact. We all know you're a pin-ball head.

71. Yumichika! Put the mirror away! It's going to crack!!

72. Ulquiorra, stop being so emo and comfort Orihime! Yes, it is partly your fault that you almost died!

73. Grimmjow! Nnoitra!! No battles on the bus!

74. Jiraiya, you had better stop that before Tsunade kills you for real this time.

75. Gin, please, don't look at me like that. It's scary…

76. Nel, stop suffocating Ichigo. (Not that he doesn't deserve it…)

77. Kakashi, Sakura! Is that allowed!?

78. Sai, stop antagonizing Naruto and Sasuke! I don't care if they really are!!

79. Chouji! Quit the eating for a little, will yah!? You little Fa- '_Shikamaru covers mouth'_

80. Shunsui, leave Nanao alone for a little while! You're scaring her!

81. Juushirou, I don't think Toushirou wants all that candy…

82. Well, it's better than Shirou-chan, isn't it?!

83. Edward, stop comparing metal limbs with Uryuu!

84. Kakuzo, no you may not have Itachi's heart! Jeez, what is with people and the Uchiha's?

85. Sasuke, you can avenge your clan later!! And no, you can't restart it with Sakura!

86. Shippou, stop annoying InuYasha!! Hey, where are you going!? Don't you float out of that window!

87. Kyou, stop fighting with Yuki! I don't care if he's a "damned rat" or not!

88. Miroku, what did I tell you about your hands!!!???

89. Howl Jenkins! You are _not _going to throw a slime tantrum! Do you hear me!? Sophie, restrain your ever-so-vain husband!!

90. Baron, stop giving Haru that look!

91. Porco Rosso- or is it Marco? - hands OFF the girl!!

92. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke! None of that! Put that ruler away!!

93. Hallibel! Put some clothes on!

94. Kenpachi! I understand the "Manly Dance" is a lot of fun for you and the 11th squad, but you might kill him!

95. Edward, what do you think you're doing!? Don't even _try_ it!

96. Alphonse, don't follow your brother's example!

97. Maito Gai, please, enough of the "Flowers of Youth"!!

98. Roy, I don't think Sesshoumaru appreciates that! Yes, I know you like dogs, but he doesn't like being treated like that!

99. Rock Lee, oh my God…

BOOM!!!!!

100. WHO LET ROCK LEE HAVE SAKE!!!!????

**So there. My friend Sarah came up with the original. Most of the first 60 are hers. She's great. : ) Anyways, lets see if I can remember all the series we have here: Astro Boy, Fruits Basket (Furuba), Pick of the Litter, Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha, Okami ( a video game, in case you don't know), Magic Knights of Rayearth, The Cat Returns, Howl's Moving Castle (Movie-version), Porco Rosso, One Piece, and Full Metal Alchemist. **

**98 was inspired by the time Roy's subordinate was giving away a dog, and Roy was like, "It's a dog… I LOVE dogs!" **

**94 was inspired by the Manly Dance from the Bleach Musicals. So funny… hahaha 'dies laughing'**

**92 was inspired by a Kakashi/Sakura fic where Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto wanted Sakura to measure their… **

**95 and 21 were inspired by the part in the first FMA volume where Ed was going to save the train from the hijackers and the wind almost took him away. Lol**

**Tezuka is my friend's creation. He's pretty funny.: ) I have to convince her to let me put him on my deviant art… **

**EDIT: Okay, I think I fixed the little problems. Oh, and I forgot Kimba the White Lion (Is that what it's called?), Ranma ½ and Pokemon on the anime list. So now, I hope, there aren't any problems…**

**Ja, matta ne!**


End file.
